Caja de chocolates
by angela723
Summary: One Shot Simon le ha regalado una caja de chocolates a Clary por San Valentin, ella esta sorprendida y Jace no esta nada feliz.


**Caja de chocolates**

Clary lanzo la caja de chocolates que le había regalado Simon por San Valentín a la cama.

Nunca había visto a Simon tan nervioso por algo, el pobre chico había estado al borde de un infarto, ella se había quedado pasmada cuando él se la había dado y con una sonrisa algo confusa le había dicho gracias, Simon había cambiado con ella desde que conocían a Jace, bueno todo había cambiado desde que lo conocía.

Salió de su pequeño cuarto en el instituto, tenía mucha hambre, pero al acercarse a la cocina fue como si su estomago le gritara que se devolviera, era obvio que hasta su estomago le temía a la comida de Isabelle ¿Quién no le temería? La vio con la cuchara en mano revolviendo en una gran olla cosas, estaba acalorada y toda la cocina estaba llena de humo.

-¿Tienes hambre? –pregunto Isabelle al ver a Clary en la puerta. –Esta es una receta nueva.

-¿Qué estas cocinando? –pregunto Clary temerosa por la respuesta.

-¿Por qué haces esa cara? Ni que fuera una sopa de duende o algo por el estilo, es una sopa de pescado. –dijo ella con irritación, Clary estaba segura que definitivamente no olía a sopa de pescado.

-La verdad comí mucho hoy, entonces me siento bastante llena. –dijo Clary, el olor definitivamente le había quitado el hambre. -¿Los cazadores de sombras celebran San Valentín? –pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Es una celebración demasiado mundana, pero, no tiene nada de malo querer pasar ese día con la persona que amas, ya sabes algunos cazadores de sombras, pueden llegar a ser bastante cursis, otros se van a cazar demonios con la persona que aman, otros no le dan importancia, depende de la persona. ¿Tú lo celebras?

-Nunca le he dado mucha importancia. –dijo Clary pensativa, ¿Los cazadores de sombras se iban a cazar demonios con sus parejas? Vaya que romántico, pensó con sarcasmo.

-¿Simon lo celebra? –pregunto Isabelle incomoda mientras le agregaba algo morado a la sopa.

-Pues nunca lo había hecho, pero hoy me regalo chocolates, la verdad no supe muy bien que decirle. –dijo Clary, pero se arrepintió cuando Isabelle golpeo la cuchara contra la olla molesta.

-Ya veo. –Dijo cortante mientras seguía revolviendo la sopa.- ¿Te molestaría irte? No dejas que me concentre en lo que hago.

Clary se fue rápidamente, su intención no había sido molestar a Isabelle ¿Le había molestado lo de Simon? No tenía ni idea.

Volvió rápidamente a su habitación y casi pega un grito cuando vio a Jace acostado en su cama comiéndose los chocolates.

-¿Pero que demonios haces? –pregunto Clary molesta.

-Que pregunta tan estúpida ¿No me ves? Estoy comiendo. –dijo Jace mirándola burlonamente.

-¿Por qué te comes MIS chocolates? –pregunto Clary mientras le quitaba la caja. – ¡Te los comiste todos!

-Me los comí porque tenía hambre, deja de ser tan egoísta, si quieres te compro otra caja mas tarde. –dijo Jace pasándose la lengua por el labio, quitando un poco de chocolate que había quedado, Clary trato de ignorar aquel gesto o no podría pensar claramente.

-Esos chocolates me los compro Simon por San Valentín, se va a enojar cuando le diga que te los comiste todos. –dijo Clary con molestia.

-No estás molesta porque me los comiera, estas molesta porque me comí los chocolates que te regalo ese mundano ¿Verdad? –toda la diversión de Jace se evaporo.

-Se llama Simon, no mundano, claro que me molesta era un regalo. –dijo Clary cortante.

-De solo pensar que los compro ese mundano, tengo ganas de ir corriendo a vomitarlos. –dijo Jace lanzándole una mirada gélida.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser así? –pregunto Clary con exasperación.

-Pues porque…

Pero Clary nunca supo el porqué, Jace se levanto de un salto de la cama y corrió al baño.

-¿Jace estas bien? –pregunto Clary alarmada junto a la puerta del baño, pero por lo que escuchaba no estaba nada bien.

-Maldito mundano… -Clary escucho que Jace maldecía mientras vomitaba.

El celular de Clary empezó a sonar y esta lo saco, Simon la estaba llamando.

-Hola Simon. –saludo Clary aun preocupada porque Jace no salía del baño.

-Clary por favor dime que no comiste ni un solo chocolate de los que te di. –dijo él con preocupación.

-No los he probado la verdad. –dijo ella culpable.

-Menos mal. –dijo Simon aliviado. – Tíralos a la basura por favor.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Clary confusa.

-El idiota de Erick, al que más tarde matare, cambio la caja de chocolates que te había comprado por una con chocolates rancios, el muy imbécil creyó que me los había comprado para mí y le pareció divertido hacerme una broma. –dijo él con irritación.

-Simon te llamo mas tarde. –dijo Clary alarmada colgando.

Jace debería estar muy mal porque todavía no salía del baño, Clary no sabía si entrar o no ¿Se molestaría? La verdad no le importaba, abrió la puerta y entro al baño, Jace estaba sentado en el piso blanco como el papel, con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Jace estas bien? Simon me llamo, al parecer lo chocolates estaban rancios. –dijo ella sentándose a su lado.

-¿Cómo se atreve ese mundano a darte unos chocolates rancios? Lo matare. –dijo Jace abriendo los ojos furioso.

-Fue una broma de Erick. –dijo ella sorprendida al ver la expresión de Jace. –Ven te ayudo a levantarte.

Clary se levanto y le tendió ambas manos para que el pudiera apoyarse, con una mueca él lo hizo y ella lo ayudo a salir del baño.

-Si no fueras por ahí comiéndote los regalos de la gente no estarías en esta situación. –dijo Clary mientras Jace se recostaba en su cama.

-Si no fuera por ahí comiéndome los regalos de la demás gente tú estarías enferma, así que lo único que quiero escuchar es gracias. –dijo Jace haciéndole una seña para que se sentara en la cama.

-Gracias. –dijo Clary, sentándose en la cama, la verdad no quería discutir mas, Jace ya tenía suficiente con haberse puesto enfermo, le dio un beso en la frente para sorpresa de Jace. –Llamare a Magnus tal vez el pueda hacer que te sientas mejor mas rápido.

* * *

-¿Qué harían sin mi pequeños cazadores de sombras? –pregunto Magnus negando con la cabeza mientras le pasaba un pequeño frasco con un liquido azul a Jace. –Ni siquiera en San Valentín me dejan tranquilo. –dijo con fastidio.

-¿Te gusta San Valentín? –pregunto Clary curiosa.

-No, la verdad después de tanto tiempo y tantas celebraciones ya me parece aburrido, pero quería que este año fuera diferente. –dijo lanzándole una mirada significativa a Alec, este enrojeció.

-Gracias. –dijo Jace devolviéndole el frasco vacio a Magnus. –Ya me siento bien.

-Debería empezar a cobrarles, les hago hasta servicio a domicilio. –dijo levantándose y saliendo del cuarto de Clary, Alec se fue detrás de el.

-¿Te gusta San Valentín? –le pregunto Jace a Clary.

-Nunca he tenido nadie con quien celebrarlo. –dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Nos vemos esta noche en el invernadero a eso de las 11, no faltes o me enojare. –dijo Jace levantándose de la cama y saliendo del cuarto de Clary.

* * *

Faltando 10 minutos para las 11 Clary todavía no sabía si ir al invernadero o no, ¿Qué quería Jace? Se sujeto el cabello con una coleta y subió la escalera para ir al invernadero, Jace estaba parado en la mitad del invernadero.

-Que puntual. –dijo Jace al verla.

-Curiosidad, quería saber porque me habías citado aquí a esta hora. –dijo intentando no sonrojarse.

-San Valentín es un día para pasarlo con alguien que te gusta. –dijo Jace mirándola fijamente mientras sus ojos dorados brillaban.

Clary sintió como las piernas se le convertían en gelatina ¿Había escuchado bien?

-Yo… -empezó a decir Clary nerviosa.

-No digas nada. –dijo Jace con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella, le soltó el cabello que cayó como una cascada al lado de su cara. –Mejor así.

-Feliz día de San Valentín. –dijo Clary tan roja como su cabello. –Nunca hago esto, pero toma. –dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña tarjeta que había hecho unas horas atrás.

El cogió la tarjeta, había una runa en la portada que significaba amor, el sonrió mientras la abría, había un pequeño escrito:

_¿Sabes una cosa?  
Cuando amas a alguien cada día que pasas con esa persona es San Valentín._

Jace se acerco a Clary y ambos se fundieron en un beso largo y profundo.

* * *

Hola! Esta semana fue San Valentin asi que vi demasiado amor en el ambiente y quise escribirles algo espero que les guste (:


End file.
